Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by lillybelle76
Summary: Post war, D/Hr established relationship. Draco made a mistake and walked away from Hermione. Now he'd do anything, give anything, to win back her love. DH compliant, EWE. Romance/angst/humor. May contain lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first full length fan fic. I'm still trying to figure out if I can actually write. Concrit welcomed, but please don't flame. This isn't a song fic, but it is inspired by the Maroon 5 song Never Gonna Leave This Bed. May contain Lemons for later chapters. Please forgive the inconsistent tenses and grammar hiccups. This is unbetaed. Enjoy and let me know what you thing. Reviews feed the plot bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: I own fuzzy slippers, a giant Tinkerbell cup and this laptop I'm writing on. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are the intellectual property thereof. I'm just playing with them and promise to return them undamaged. Well, slightly dinged. Don't sue, I'm making no money from this. **

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed**

Draco Malfoy wasn't scared. Not really. Malfoys don't get scared. He was, however, decidedly nervous. His buzz had worn off a bit, the one that had fueled his trek from the Leaky Cauldron to this non-descript 2nd floor walk-up in Muggle London. It had been months since the last time he'd been here. Months since he'd turned his back on this place and the woman residing here. That infuriating, lovely, stubborn, brilliant witch who had offered him his true hearts desire. Not that he'd recognized it for what it was at the time, all those hours, days, weeks (decades), months ago. Draco is kind of an idiot that way. He'd only seen terrifying change and responsibility. She'd changed the game by breaking the unspoken rule between them. They weren't supposed to be anything serious, you see. Just scratching an itch. Enemies with benefits, if you will. That is until she said those damning three words and changed the game. I. Love. You.

To a man in Draco Malfoy's position, the only words in the English language more personally terrifying are "we need to talk". Or maybe "I'm pregnant". At least he can count himself lucky she hadn't said that last one. He wouldn't have been able to run from that last one, not even for a moment. So, she said the words, changed the game and proud Draco Malfoy did the only thing he could think to do at the time. He bolted. Skeedadled. To quote the lady in question: What. An. Idiot.

So here he stands, slightly more sober than he wishes he was (but slightly less sober than he really should be) and before he can stop himself, he knocks. Loudly, as he really isn't entirely sober. More loudly than he intends. He can hear the muffled sound of his love behind the door. The cheap door. How can she live here? It isn't safe. Doesn't she know that? Rabid fans out for an autograph or souvenir from the war heroine, or Death Eater sympathizers could easily get through that poor excuse for a barrier with equal ease. Draco is suddenly, inexplicably, angry at her lack of security. She should KNOW better. However, he is just sober enough to realize that going off on her about her flimsy door will not work in his best interests. His witch does have a temper. As the door opens, he schools his features into his most apologetic expression. At least he hopes. There's a fine line between looking apologetic and constipated. Apparently.

Hermione Granger takes one brief look at the man standing at her door and seriously considers slamming it in his face. His too handsome face. (What is that look for? Does he need the loo? What? Oh, moving on.) However, she was raised right, so instead she fixes the intruder with a bland stare. "Draco. Do you have any idea what time it is? If you have something to say to me, send an owl or at least drop by unexpectedly at a decent hour." Without giving him a chance to reply, she gently closes the door.

Draco is stunned silent at the lack of real reaction, of heat, of anger from Hermione. The he is unceremoniously knocked on his ass by the force of her wards flaring to life. Guess she wasn't as careless as he'd thought. She just hadn't bothered to bar him magically before. Yeah…that wasn't one of his better moments. Time to regroup. To get the woman he loves to realize he loved her and take him back, he was going to need all his faculties. And reinforcements.

A/N: So there it is. Let me know what you think. I have the second chapter written and will try to post this evening. Hugs and kisses!

Lillybelle


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well, I'd be rich, wouldn't I. **

**Chapter 2**

After closing the door on Draco, Hermione found it impossible to sleep. She also discovered that all the tricks she tried to distract herself from the reason for her insomnia were fruitless. She made tea that boiled over in the kettle, then went cold in her cup. Read the same sentence over and over (and over and over and over…) Stared at in informercial for real-state riches, completely uncomprehending and without once pointing out the obvious flaws in logic to its "fool proof" system or marveling at the gullibility of the people who would buy into it. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, she had only one thought echoing through her head. Well, two, if you want to get technical. One: What was Draco doing showing up at 2am, half drunk. And two: She WOULD NOT GET HER HOPES UP. Riiight. Sure she wouldn't. Try as she might to tell herself otherwise, she still loved that man. Chicken shit little man-boy he may be, but he'd been her chicken shit little man-boy. And she missed him. Merlin how she missed everything about him. The smell of him. Not just his expensive cologne, or his soap, aftershave, laundry detergent etc, but HIM. The sagey undersmell that was just him. The sound of his voice from another room, the way it vibrated through the walls, filling her small apartment with life, which had been so conspicuous in it's absence since the night he freaked out and left her.

She knew what would happen if she ever let slip how she actually felt about him. That she actually felt anything at all, beyond the desire for more orgasms. The night it happened, the night she told him she loved him, she hadn't even realized until she woke up alone that she'd said anything at all. She couldn't be held responsible for post orgasmic, barely awake declarations of love. Not that it wasn't true, it absolutely was. Is still. Will ever be. She just hadn't planned on ever, EVER, telling him. Still, she wasn't about to take it back. Yes, oh yes, she loves him still. One doesn't just fall out of love, not if it's real.

Pouring he cold tea down the drain and washing her cup, she begins to ready herself for the day ahead, all the while foolishly hoping he will owl. Or floo. Or send a smoke signal. She needs help, because this way lies insanity. Scrawling a short noted to her best girl-friend (guys are rubbish when it comes to this sort of stuff, so Harry and Ron are not an option, naturally) she sends her owl Mina off to Godric's Hollow. _**"GP, need a fresh brain. Come when you can. Love HG"**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. It's not exactly filler, but it almost feels like it. Oh well, I did mention this is my first full fic, I'd be surprised if parts of it didn't suck beyond the telling of it. Reviews and con-crit are appreciated, flames are dowsed with sarcasm and disregard.

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing. Wish I did. J.K. Rowling rocks and I bow to her greatness. **

**Chapter 3**

**When it comes to asking for relationship advise, there aren't many people Draco can turn to. His parents are out, for obvious reasons. They know about Granger, they even almost approve. They just aren't the touchy-feely type of parents. Once the war was over and Draco had reached adulthood, they pretty much left him to make his own way, his own mistakes, so long as he didn't get involved in some big scandal. **

**Then there was Snape. Um, no. He'd mellowed a lot after the war. Draco isn't really sure if it was the brush with death at the fangs of Nagini or if he was just finally free of both his masters, but Severus Snape had become, well not nice, but a hell of a lot nicer. To certain people. He probably would even offer good advise, if he could just stop laughing long enough to get the words out. See, the thing is, Severus one told Draco, not long after the war but a while before Draco and Hermione had reconnected through their work at St. Mungo's, that the two of them would either ritualistically murder each other, or find the kind of love in each other that transcends time. Draco had laughed himself stupid at the time. He just didn't think his pride could handle Snape right now. Maybe if he hit a dead end with his other options he'd ask him. Maybe. Hah, he'd rather go to Potter if he was going to be humiliated. Well, maybe not, but it was a close thing. **

**That left his best mates, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. They knew all about he and Granger. Not the whole story, though. They knew the beginning. The arguments at St. Mungo's, the coffee breaks spent debating potions versus spells for the treatment of certain maladies and the dinner date that started as a bet and ended three days later. They knew that for the better part of 6 months Draco and Granger had spent every night together, up until three days ago, when a somber and nearly silent Draco Malfoy could suddenly be seen about town. Alone. And unhappy about it. But they didn't yet know why. It was time to fill them in. Both men were totally for the match, going so far as to tease Draco about setting dates and picking pink or blue. It really irritated Draco at the time, as he was certain they (he and Hermione) were just indulging in meaningless sex. Sure. No, not even then, but he wanted to believe it. **

**So there he was, sending out his owl with notes to Zabini and Nott to come by his flat as soon as they were able. Here's hoping they could help him fix this. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is kinda sucky. I'm still kind of trying to figure out how to get from where I started to where I want to end up. I can see that part, it's just connecting the two that's taking some work. I'd appreciate some feedback if you have a moment, dear readers. Hugs

Disclaimer: I own noting. Make no money.

Hermione was showered, dressed and fully caffeinated by the time Ginny Potter nee Weasley chimed in at the floo for entrance. Permission granted, a flash of green and the stunning, slightly bleary-eyed red-head stepped through.

"Wow hon, you look like hell".

"Thanks Gin, at least I know I look how I feel" was the reply.

"You know what I mean. Now spill. Why the 5am owl and why do you look like you went three rounds with the Sandman and got your ass kicked?"

"Draco."

"Ah"

"Came by last night. Drunk. I sent him home. Didn't even give him a chance to speak before I shut the door on him"

"And…"

"That might have been a mistake", Hermione says, worriedly, "What if he doesn't come back?"

"Then he's an idiot. Still. You never did tell me why he left the other night, anyway. You just flooed over, sobbing, said he left you, cried yourself to sleep on the couch and left before anyone got up the next morning, leave a lame ass note that you needed to be left alone and would explain later. Well, it's later. 'Splain."

"I told him I loved him. I didn't mean too! We had just, well, you know, for the third time that night. Woo, stamina! Sorry, off topic. Anyway, third time, like 10th amazing orgasm and I was just flying and all euphoric. And sleepy. I was drifting and he was cuddling and I just said it. I almost thought I only thought it, except he sort of flinched and stiffened beside me. I pretended to fall asleep, then really did fall asleep and when I woke up, he was gone. His side of the bed was cold and there was a note. It just said 'I'm sorry, I can't. Don't hate me'. And that was it, till last night. This morning. Whatever. I had the last few days off work, so I haven't been anywhere I would see him. Oh, Merlin, what if that's why he showed up last night? To head off the awkwardness at wor? Or maybe he wants me to quit? Or he's going to quit. There's a no fraternization rule. What if he gets me fired?" Hermione is in full panic mode now.

"Ok, you need to stop. Right now" Orders Ginny. "You've exhausted all your talking privileges by being insane. Drunk or not, Draco Malfoy would not show up at your place at 'o-what-the-hell' AM to discuss work. He also would not get you fired. He might make you want to quit, but not get you fired. I THINK he wanted to just talk to you about what you said, about his reaction. We won't know for sure till he contacts you again. Unless you wizard up and contact him. This is your life too, you know. Take control of it. Now. Right now! Best. Idea. Ever. Send him an owl telling him, NOT asking him, to meet you at Cirrano's. Quiet, low key, comfortable and romantic without being in your face about it. Comfort food and a fab wine list. Dinner. Tonight. What are you waiting for? I'll write it for you if you don't. I'll have Harry Imperius you to get you there."

"Ginny, what has gotten into you? Why are you so manic about this? I know why I'm crazy, but why are you? You don't even like Draco."

"Because these last months is the happiest I've seen you since before the war. Think about that. Since before Cedric Diggory died. Since before everything became so serious and deadly. Since you were 14 years old, at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. That was the last time I saw you smile as much as you have since you started spending time with Draco. And when I saw you the other night? That was the saddest I'd seen you since Crooks died. I want that happy Mione back and I'll move heaven and earth AND involve my husband to make that happen. Don't think I won't".

"Well" said Hermione, "Damn. When you put it that way, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

TBC


End file.
